disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy's Scar!
'Catboy’s Scar! '''is the 25th episode of Season 47. Summary After getting bitten by the black cobra, Catboy ends up getting a scar on his eye and soon fears that he’ll become a villain again and use his powers for evil. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands where Connor has arrived to see so many animals happily running around and at peace after the defeat of Scar. So much has changed, he thought, but he can’t help that after Ushari bit Kion, he (Kion) and the Lion Guard have to travel to the Tree of Life to find a cure for his scar and also Ono’s vision. Luckily, King Simba has announced that Connor and his friends are the replacement Lion Guard until the real Lion Guard, plus Anga the new keenest of sight and Makini, come back. Hopefully, nothing bad happens to the Pridelands and even the Outlands while they’re gone, and also hopefully, Kion doesn’t really become like Scar. Just then, the sound of Amaya’s voice interrupts his thoughts as Connor turned to see her coming towards him and asks him if everything’s okay. Letting out a soft sigh, Connor replies that he’s fine and that he was just thinking about Kion and the Lion Guard, but he was mostly thinking about Kion because with that scar on his face, he is worried that he might not hold up much longer before they reach that tree. Amaya walks up to Connor and pats him on the shoulder as she assures him that Kion will be fine and knowing him, he would never turn evil like Scar, even with that scar on his face trying to control him, he has a mind to control himself, and not just that, he has his friends to help him. With a small smile, Connor thanks Amaya and he adds that he’s also glad to have her and the others as his friends. Just as long as they are with him until the end, Connor is and always feel like a complete puzzle, as he places his hand on top of Amaya’s hand and his smile grew a bit bigger, then the two blushed. As the two were enjoying being alone together, Greg, Luna, Dylan, Angel, and Ashton interrupt them by shouting as Connor turns to face him and ask what was going on. After catching his breath, Ashton reports that Janja just saw some kind of cobra snake in the Outlands that looked a lot like Ushari (the snake who died after falling into the lava pit of Scar), but he looked black colored, which is strange. Hearing this report made Connor raise his eyebrow in confusion as he thinks that maybe it’s Ushari covered in ashes, but they’d better check it out, and that means tonight. Later, nightfall comes, and the PJ Masks and their friends were in the Outlands, lead by Janja, Jasiri, Chungu, and Cheezi as Janja points his nose to where he saw the snake, or Ushari. Luna Girl says that’s impossible since Ushari died in the lava pit after Kion defeated Scar with just a rainstorm and Aquafish agrees then asks how is that possible for him to come back. Maybe, Spectro thinks, that Ushari came back as a ghost, but Gekko denies that and says that’s just silly, but begins to think that Spectro might be right about that. Either way, Catboy said that they need to find that snake—or whatever Janja just saw—and get rid of it, and fast. As they approached the location, the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and Armadylan scanned the area for the creature, preparing to use their powers in case it attacks. While the others were looking, Catboy was far ahead of them but so far, he found nothing. They need to keep looking, when suddenly, Catboy hears the sound of snake hissing with his cat ears which lead him to the other side. There was definitely something over there where he heard that sound, as Catboy follows it slowly. As he was in the deserted grounds, Catboy calls for his friends, but they were nowhere to be seen or heard, he was all alone, or so he thought when he heard that hissing sound again. Catboy twisted and turned while following the sound of the snake hissing, until it stopped and he stopped as well. Sighing with relief, Catboy decides to go back and join his friends as he was walking to the path when suddenly, he jumped to see a black snake appear in front of him and it greeted him slyly: “Hello, human.”. It looked like Catboy found the black snake first, just as he asks the snake what he wants as the black snake just wants some company after his old friend passed away, and it seems that he has found it. Catboy knew that the black snake was talking about Scar’s old friend, but he also knew that there is no way he’ll be staying with that snake. The snake sees Catboy’s expression of refusal, and so he decides that he’ll just have to fight him for survival, as the two begin to fight but Catboy was too fast for the black snake as he uses his magic to blast at him, who was dodging every blast until he got hit once and was knocked out, but only for a second as the black snake decides to end this by jumping up to Catboy's face, and then scratches his face with his fang, as Catboy lets out a scream of pain and falls to his knees, then holds his right eye! As the black snake looked down at his opponent, he decides to finish him off, but Catboy uses his Maruvian magic to blast him (black snake) away from him and send him crashing onto the rock wall just as Catboy fell to his knees again. Just then, they hear the sound of Catboy's friends cries of frantic and worry so the snake quickly makes his escape, but not before saying with a sly grin, "my work here is done." After the snake had gone, Janja, Jasiri, and the rest of Catboy’s friends ran up behind him as Owlette worried asks him if he was okay and that she and the others heard him screaming. Lifting his head up, Catboy replied in a painful tone that he’s fine but when he turned to face Owlette, she and their friends gasped when they saw a big scar on Catboy’s right eye just as he asks them what was wrong. Running up to him, Janja tells Catboy that it’s his face as Catboy asks what about his face then touches it to fill the scar, making him flinch! Owlette walks up to Catboy and tries to take a closer look at his scar, but he assures her that he’s fine and that it’s just a little scratch, although he was hurting so much, but Owlette had a serious look of concern on her face and suggests to Catboy that he should have Rafiki look at it. Annoyed, Catboy snaps at Owlette that he’s fine but then brings out his aura claws and almost scratched her eyes when Owlette backed off only to be caught by Armadylan and Gekko, then realized how he was acting that he decides that she might be right and that he should have Rafiki examine his scar. Janja and Jasiri then take Catboy with them to Pride Rock and their friends follow. Later, at Pride Rock, Rafiki examines Catboy's scar and states that he has seen this damage before, but he has never seen it on a human as Catboy asks him if he's going to be okay. Patting the blue cat hero on the shoulder, Rafiki comfortably says to him to not worry and that he (Catboy) will be, but he (Rafiki) is afraid that he can't do something about the scar. However, Rafiki offers Catboy some Tuliza flowers that will soothe him as he gives him the purple flowers and Catboy examines them before eating them. As he brought the flowers to his mouth, he bites into the stem and eats the Tuliza while Owlette watches with concern, then he gulps the Tuliza down and felt himself calm down as he lets out a deep, slow breath; however, that didn’t take the scar off his eye as Rafiki said, but it will soothe him. Catboy thanks Rafiki for the Tuliza and takes some when Rafiki handed him some to take with him. Back in his house that night, Connor washed his face and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he slowly moves his hand up to where the black cobra had scratched him and touched his scar. Then as Connor touched it, the scar starts hurting again and he growled just as he quickly calms down and eats the Tuliza Rafiki gave him. Then after he swallows the Tuliza, Connor begins to, while staring at his scar, wondering that if it is the mark of evil, he asks himself if he’ll become evil like Scar did years ago. But shaking his head in disbelief, Connor doubts that’s true and thinks that the mark of evil only works on lions and not on humans; however, he feared that it might be true when suddenly, Connor sees a shadowy lion that looked like Scar appear in the mirror that replaced his reflection and it lets out an evil laugh, that it startled Connor and made him punch the mirror, shattering it by accident and cutting his knuckles! Taking deep breaths, Connor looked up at the broken mirror and was shocked to see what he had done when his father and mother came in quickly after hearing the sound of the mirror breaking and their son screaming. Then seeing Connor breathing heavily and the broken bathroom mirror, Carmen asks frantically what happened before noticing the scar on Connor’s face while Calvin fixes the mirror with his Maruvian magic as Connor said that he just had another one of his hallucinations, then looks down at his knuckles that were cut from the mirror shards and are slightly bleeding. After Carmen cleans the cuts and heals them with her Gentlehaven magic, she tries to heal Connor’s scar on his eye but Connor says that he’s fine and that his scar isn’t really like the ones that she healed. All he needs is some rest as Connor walks out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, leaving his parents exchanging worried glances with each other. Later in his room, Connor was already fast asleep but then he started twisting and turning in his bed as he was having a terrible nightmare about being in a dark scenery that had fog that looked like suffocating volcano smoke and is very cold that he had to wrap himself up with just his arms. Just then, he heard a familiar voice singing Jasiri’s song "Sisi Ni Sawa" in just his own lyrics and in an eerie and evil tone, then Catboy gasped when Scar’s spirit in a shadowy mist form instead in a fiery volcanic form appeared in front of him, proceeding with "Sisi Ni Sawa", to convince him (Catboy) how alike they are with their scars as Catboy declines that when suddenly, he felt a painful tinge on his right eye as Catboy lifted his hand up to where his scar left by the black cobra was, and he gasped in horror when he looked down at his reflection on the floor! Scar was right! Catboy did have a scar and he kneels down while covering his ears and shaking when Scar kept singing to him as Catboy cried out that he is not like Scar and that he’ll never be like him. But Scar lets out an evil laugh and sneers down at Catboy that he will be-very soon! With his hands still holding between his head, Catboy whispered and then screamed, "No!", just before waking up from his terrible dream and letting out a sharp breath. He supposed that he forgot to take his nightmare pill as he reaches for one from the bottle on top of his nightstand, inserts it into his mouth, and washes it down with some water before going back to sleep. The next day, Connor was walking with Amaya and Greg, who could see that he (Connor) looked very tired and didn’t have a goodnight sleep. They could guess that it was because of his scar bugging him and also a nightmare just as Connor cools walks up to them to greet them and then ask them what’s up just when his scar starts hurting again, and he quickly takes some Tuliza out of his pocket to chew and swallow to calm himself down. Seeing that made Amaya ask Connor how long he’ll have to keep eating that stuff as he replies that until the Lion Guard comes back with the cure they might bring back from the Tree of Life; however, it won’t be easy just as Greg assures Connor that he can handle it, but Connor had his doubts just as Dylan called to remind his three friends that they need to start training in the Pridelands just in case some other bad guys come in to cause trouble again. Hearing that made Connor decide to push aside his worries about his scar as he, Amaya, and Greg head back to his house to get the Prideland Rock so they can teleport to the Pridelands. Later, when they arrived, they saw that Ashton, Megan, Miguel, and Alicia have come along to join in their trio to the Pridelands to help them with their training. The five start their training as Dylan pushes and lifts rocks while Angel ran laps with Megan, Amaya practices looking up without her owl eyes and Alicia was helping her by getting her to find her, Greg sword fights with Miguel, and Connor battle trains with Ashton. But as Connor clashes his stick with Ashton’s, his scar suddenly starts hurting again, as he rubs on it and suddenly goes into battle mode! Ashton tried to fight back by clashing his friend’s stick, but Connor was too fast for him, until Amaya and Dylan quickly take notice as Dylan hurriedly gets some Tuliza and Amaya calms Connor down. When he looked down at Ashton on the ground, Connor apologizes for attacking him as Ashton forgives him and Dylan gives him (Connor) the Tuliza to chew on. After Connor swallowed his Tuliza flowers, he announces that training’s over and that they should take a break, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty about how he almost hurt Ashton when his scar starts to hurt already. If he wants to control himself, Connor needed to prevent his scar from hurting again, and not only that, he needed to eat as much Tuliza as he can to prevent the venom from spreading in his body; however, things were getting very complicated for Connor, since getting his scar, when he was having trouble at the jobs he and his friends were doing and he had to keep eating tuliza to soothe himself, and then at dinner time at his house, he had to sneak some tuliza into his food without his parents noticing. That night on a mission to stop Romeo, Catboy tries to lead his team, but his scar starts to hurt again that it makes it hard for him to concentrate as he keeps on rubbing it and thinks that he needs Tuliza again. They resume until they reach Romeo and defeat him too easily when he retreats after Catboy's scar starts hurting again and he almost attacked Romeo when he tackled him to the ground, but seeing the villain frightened and hearing him scream, Catboy gets up and had to apologize as he runs back to his friends, then Romeo had to run off, but he now has plans after overhearing the PJ Masks' conversation with Catboy about his scar and the venom and that he needs to control it. Right after he arrived back in his room, Connor gets ready to go to sleep as he tucks himself in and falls fast asleep already just when suddenly, a robotic arm outstretches and grabs him by the leg and slowly takes him out through the window. When he awakens, Connor suddenly finds himself trapped in a glass dome and asks where he is when suddenly, he hears Romeo’s voice as he turns to see him walking out of the shadows. Banging at the inside of the glass dome, Connor furiously snaps at Romeo to let him out and demands him what he wants. With a smirk, Romeo explains that he overheard him and his friends about his scar bugging him and how it gets him so angry when it starts bothering him, so he (Romeo) decides to use his (Connor) anger to fuel his lab just when suddenly, Connor felt Robot lift the glass dome up and attach onto the lab. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Luna/Luna Girl * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Ashton/Spectro * Casper/Polarboy * Megan/Fox-Girl * Alicia/Swanella * Miguel/Aracno * Jasiri * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Black Snake * Rafiki * Romeo * Robot Trivia * Catboy gets his own scar. * This episode is continued from Looking At the Wrong Spot of Things and in The Tuliza Takeaway. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 47 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes focusing on Ashton/Spectro Category:Episodes focusing on Casper/Polarboy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes focusing on Megan/Fox-Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Alicia/Swanella Category:Episodes focusing on Miguel/Aracno Category:Family Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 47 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes focusing on Jasiri Category:Part Three of the Stories Category:Mild Horror